


Royal Lover.

by Romadrox8975



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: All the character are 18 or more, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romadrox8975/pseuds/Romadrox8975
Summary: The Akaba residence has many lustful secrets that its residents hide.
Relationships: Akaba Reiji/Grace Tyler, Gloria/OC, Serena/Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Wedding bells were heard, everyone watched the happy couple leave the church and walk towards the car. The flowers fell on them, Gloria could tell that they were some Alpine Asters. She hated those flowers even more than the celebration, she was tired and just wanted to finish at once to go to sleep. She could blame her family and this stupid tradition or her sister for agreeing with this whole idea.

Or even her "husband" Reiji with all his superiority that showed the most when he adjusted his glasses.

How the hell could she access this whole asun- Oh sure, she, her driver who would have the door, that purple-haired woman with a black suit and dark skin, that eye patch that covered all her right eye and demons, that purple color she had in her other iris. How the heck could someone be so perfect?

She had to do everything to have the smile of the woman she truly loved.

* * *

It had been seven months since the wedding, Gloria was walking through the long corridors of the mansion accompanied by her husband's bodyguard and the woman she loved the most in the world, Marina.

"Are you sure that it is a good idea to disturb Mr. Akaba at this time of the morning?" Marina asked, obviously upset about disturbing her boss while they were asleep. "I mean, he has to rest and everything, he makes a tremendous effort."

Gloria stopped for a moment before opening the doors of the room and staring at Marina. "I'm more sure of one thing Marina and that is..." She opened the door of the room at that moment. "My husband is always awake in this hour."

"Ah!" The bodyguard covered her eye with embarrassment so as not to see what was in front, Mr. Akaba naked with only his pants on and he was holding, Grace, Miss Gloria's sister, in… places.

The worst part was how passionate Reiji was. He was kissing her neck with an animalistic hunger, holding the control over the girl's body. With his left hand he stroked her not so huge breasts and he used his right hand to finger her hole.

Gloria rolled her eyes.

Marina's shout was loud enough to make them both separate, killing the mood.

Grace realized the presence of her sister. "For God's sake Gloria! Try knocking on the door before you come in! I don't get upset when you and Marina are doing it-" She stopped when she was hit in the face by a shoe that her sister had thrown.

"Shut up, you will wake Serena up. I'm saying just in case your moaning wakes everyone in the house up." Gloria said as she went towards the closet, looking for something. After a bit of searching, she came out with a cardboard box in her hands.

"Grace is right, you could knock on the door before." Reiji agreed as he took his glasses from the shelf. He adjusted the lenses and made the pose that always annoyed the hell out of Gloria.

"Also, I don't think you'd like us to do that when you're with Marina when you use the room?" Another thing that Gloria hated was that unbearable smirk that came out of his face.

Instead of replying, she changed the subject. "Don't you think it's time for you to go to work, honey?" she asked, sarcastically emphasizing on the nickname.

"Mr. Akaba, it's true," Marina jumped in, "you have to dress fast or you are going to be late."

"Then can you please give me space, Miss Marina?" Reiji said. The woman nodded and turned to get out of the room, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Marina, my love, can you tell Yuri to prepare the breakfast please?" Gloria spoke in a more intimate manner.

Marina froze when she heard the nickname, she couldn't stop the blush on her face. "I love you too." She came up to her and hugged her from behind, resting her head on her shoulders, waiting for Gloria to kiss her on the cheek.

Gloria did it first by kissing her neck slowly, breathing on her, making the hard bodyguard blush more than ever and by God, Gloria loved the way Marina's heart ran to a thousand miles with just kisses.

She reached up to his ear and whispered a few words. "You're really so desperate, aren't you? Tonight I'll give you more but you'll have to wait. Now I want you to tell Yuri to make breakfast, please." Marina nodded and released her. She bowed to her queen before leaving.

"I told you this was a good idea." Grace was still in bed covering her naked body with the sheets, looking at her sister with a wicked smile. "I am with my own King and you have your paladin on your side."

Gloria sighed, her sister overwhelmed her at times, she didn't know how she had the strength to follow through with this plan. She turned to leave the room but before leaving she said something, "I hope things go well with your crazy plan."

An hour and a half had passed, Gloria was in the huge dining room and had sat down at the long and ridiculous table that took up a large part of the room, it was amazing how long it was for only four people. She watched Marina who was up behind her.

"You know you can also sit down, my paladin."

Marina blushed again, although it was not unusual for her to ask her for that and as always she would give her the same answer. "I don't think that's possible, Gloria."

And again she went out with the same attitude, she loved that woman more than anything but her attitude sometimes bothered her.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Miss Gloria." Yuri had arrived with a smirk on his face and a tray of coffee for her which he left on the table to serve Mrs. Akaba. "As it usually is on a day like today, Mrs. Akaba. "

Gloria rolled her eyes and watched Marina who had a simple look that told her not to lose her sanity with Yuri, she didn't know what the whole story was and had to continue with the game to make things work well.

"Thanks Yuri." She said taking some coffee. "Is everything going fine with Serena?"

The scream of a blue haired girl was enough to answer that question: "YURI, I WILL KILL YOU!" Everyone watched as Serena entered the dining room and as always she was upset.

Marina observed Yuri sideways, "What did you do to her now?"

Yuri smirked. "She hates it when I wash her panties."

"You pervert, he didn't even ask me for permission before washing them! I've told him a thousand times, but that stupid idiot keeps doing it."

"Serena, you leave your clothes on the floor and you don't pick them up. How the hell do you expect me not to wash it with how disorganized you are?"

The argument between both made Gloria go crazy and Marina watched her face with disgust, every morning she should find a way to fix things in her usual way. "You two keep quiet and discuss things as normal people, for the love of God."

"He can-" Serena tried to answer but was stopped by Marina once more.

"You are an adult and like your sisters, it would be to your benefit to act in a more mature way." Marina said while Yuri only laughed, although of course Marina wouldn't leave things like that either. "And you, I understand why Serena does not like you, to take her pants, so be a little respectful and when she throws away her clothes, you will let her know when you're washing them. "

Both crossed their arms, disagree with the decision but Marina's resolve about both was much stronger. "Understood?"

Both sighed and responded at the same time. "Yes."

And as always it was like this every day in the Akaba residence, but even if Gloria did not say it, it see was interesting with the more days she spent here, although her sisters were unbearable and she couldn't stand Reiji's attitude. At least she had her knight with her to keep her sane.

* * *

Thanks to fangirlscreaming


	2. Chapter 2

"You aren't the appropriate one to marry Reiji Akaba, he is not the man for you, Grace." He had to ruin everything. Her father was the stereotypical businessman who didn't listen to his family, demons, he hadn't even been with them since mother died, he only cared about the business. "You're a woman with no education."

"Gloria doesn't even care about that man."

"And why would you be interested in what she does?"

"She's my sister, dad. We also happen to share a house."

"But she's the most qualified in the family for a person like Akaba." He responded again as Grace backed up. "Are you really that selfish that you can't think about your family? Or consider how your actions may have consequences?"

Why the hell was she remembering that now?! At a time like this, when Reiji was fingering her. She took his free hand and moved them to touch her breasts. "The little ones feel alone, don't leave them."

Reiji continued not only to massage her left breast but also continued to bite the right nipple causing her to shiver with excitement, all the while he kept her lying on the bed.

She loved his touch, he was careful, meticulous and to the point, but he always tried to make her feel satisfied and God she loved him for that. Just then, the pleasure building up inside her body finally overflowed, the liquid spurted out of her as she moaned loudly.

Reiji pulled his fingers out from Grace's slit, the girl was panting and the sweat of her body had soaked the bedsheets. Hell, that was good, she was really looking forward to it.

Reiji dipped his fingers in his lover's cum, shoving them in her face. "Lick." Given a firm order, Grace obeyed and started licking his fingers, even putting them in her mouth, she savored everything.

"What do you want?"

"I want a kiss now."

The man watched Grace's desperation for the kiss, annoyed by her touching his lips and watched her exasperated face. He didn't know how much Grace could endure, she was hot, even to the point of despair.

"Please, I beg you." Grace kissed his neck in despair, as if she were a dog trying to get her owner to feed her. "I need to feel your lips against mine, I can't stand it." She hugged him, hoping the friction of her breasts against his skin would convince him.

Taking her by her chin; Reiji, at last, fulfilled her desire and joined his lips against hers.

"What did it feel like in the end?"

Grace's panting kept her from giving a collected response until she looked straight at Reiji. "I need more."

He knew what he wanted to talk about, he lay down beside her in bed, hugging her while he played with her hair, putting it on his chest, listening to her heartbeat that calmed her, she knew where he was going with all this.

"You have to be very careful, I don't want a child, but you increase the risk by wanting to move on to the next thing." Grace said, the annoying and exaggerated tone of his lover's worries was evident.

He had already been dating for a year, he knew how worried she was that his parents would realize their relationship. That was the reason that they ended up doing these crazy things, he wanted to find a way to stay together even when his family had wanted him to marry Gloria since they were children.

"We've talked about this before."

Grace rolled her eyes as she remembered all those moments. "You also hate condoms because you think they are unreliable."

"I don't trust them one bit, I know they can break." Reiji was such a careful man that he even didn't trust contraceptive methods. "If he finds out, who knows what might happen?"

He took her head and kissed her on the forehead, at least trying to make her understand better. After realizing that still didn't calm Grace, he surrendered and tried to sleep on his lover's breasts.

"Good night Reiji."

The night had passed and it was a Saturday morning. Grace, Gloria and Serena were in the pool outside of the huge house. The oldest of the sisters was sitting reading a book in a kiosk with a classic yellow bikini, with a long piece of cloth on her waist. Grace had a blue bikini, she sat on the edge of the pool, observing her younger sister.

Serena had a swimsuit similar to Grace but her was a more standard make. Yuri had also arrived with drinks for his masters. "Miss Tyler." He passed her the first drink.

"Thank you Yuri." She took a sip of the drink, the taste was too good, and made a gesture to thank the butler. "It's delicious as always."

Before Yuri could smile to show his appreciation to his boss, Serena had splashed water on his suit, luckily it was only the pants. "I hope mine has strawberries, because I can't stand the flavors that you always give me ."

Clearly Yuri wouldn't be so easy to subdue. "Maybe, I brought you the flavor that you hate most, who knows? Do you want to try to prove it before you complain about me being capricious, my dear?"

Serena pulled herself out of the pool and stood in front of him. Even Grace was surprised at how quickly the girl got out, she had a surprised reaction in her face.

"Say it to my face, pretty boy. Come on, fight me!" Serena pressed her finger on Yuri's chest, a fight was brewing between them as always.

"Kids, try not to fight. Every time I see you fight, it gets older and older. "Grace tried to calm both of them by standing in front of them, but neither of them paid any attention to her.

Gloria rolled her eyes, got up from the seat, took her sandals and threw them towards the duo, causing Yuri to fall onto Serena and directly into the pool. "If I see you two starting a new fight, I swear to God that I will put you two on a ship together and sink it like the Titanic."

"It wasn't my fault!" They both yelled like children, the drinks floated in the pool.

"I don't give a damn, now both of you bring me new juice now!" Gloria's order was clear enough, both should leave now or Gloria would make them pay. They quickly got out of the pool.

"Wait, but I'm wet and these is my only pair of clean clothes." Yuri said coming out of the wet pool.

"Dress yourself with something else and put it to dry and tell Serena to help you."

Serena noticed something before leaving the pool. "Wait a minute..."

"I'm not interested, now bring the juice too and help Yuri." Serena ran away. The older sister sighed, having to be the only woman with common sense in this house was hard work. Gloria returned to sit on the chair.

Grace went over to her. "You know you should keep calm a little more sister, you'll grow wrinkles and you'll get older quicker." Gloria stared at her sister, ready to kill her if she said something like that again. "I'm sorry I didn't want to offend you, you know I'm very silly like that."

Rolling her eyes, she ignored the comment and waited for Yuri to bring her drink.

"Are you already regretting the whole thing?"

"No, I just feel that our relationship is being locked only in the room. I love having sex with him even though he only touches me and we have no other action." Grace sighed." I would like to change the routine with him and also make him feel good."

"You could have dinner together, it's been a while since both of you had one, and maybe a blowjob? Y'know those things that you heterosexuals do."

"Taking Serena and Yuri out of here would be the first problem, they always spend their time in their rooms, maybe if they go to the movies or something. Although you know how they are. "

"It's easy to convince them, I'll take care of that."

"Really? Thank you!" She started to hug her sister quite tightly and Gloria broke it just in time before she suffocated.

Serena was still in her bathing suit waiting with Yuri for his clothes to dry, she was bummed to tell the truth and even more so when her sisters had left her to do something more fun. Yuri on the other hand while he was outside, only having a towel on and a white shirt for the cold, was checking his plants.

They were on the balcony, Serena had gotten tired of waiting, she had to do something. She watched Yuri for a moment and hugged him from behind, she put her head on his shoulders.

"You know, since we're finally alone we can finally find out who's the best." She said in her own competitive tone that drove Yuri crazy. Or, maybe the thing that frenzied him was the girl's breasts pressed against his back.

"Just because we're alone in the mansion, doesn't mean we should do that."

"Your little friend says something else though, just look at him as he tries to get out." The bulge in Yuri's towel was already visible enough.

He blamed her breasts, they were too soft.

Serena began to take his shirt off and then threw it away alongside his towel. She saw the great erection that he had and started to massage his rod, not only that but she put Yuri against the wall, once again she won the defiant smirk of him.

Yuri had also noticed the smile on Serena's face. "You were waiting for everyone to leave, isn't that right? God, Serena, have some respect for your sister Gloria or her husband. This is their home."

The girl blushed. "Stop mentioning those things when we're doing this. Besides you wouldn't like to mention these things to your sister Marina, if she knew we did these things as well. "

Yuri whispered in her ear. "This is what makes our love better."

Serena blushed harder and pressed him against the wall harder. "First it's not 'love', it's our private game." To make matters more intense, Serena began to massage Yuri's nipple and lick his neck. "Or more like the game where I dominate you and I turn you into my bitch."

Damn, she had him wrapped around her fingers, not only playing with his nipples and his rod but the fact that she kissed him across his neck drove him mad. But for a demon he wouldn't let himself be overcome so easily in that way and not to her, he smiled even when he was panting. With both hands free, they went straight to Serena's two holes.

The girl gasped with surprise when she felt that Yuri put his hands inside her, playing with her two erogenous zones, two fingers inside her slit and one behind. She watched the victory smile on his stupid face.

"Fuck, Yuri! Warn me first."

He whispered in her ear. "Really? Remember that it's you who's pinning me against the wall, Princess Serena."

Serena did not respond to that, she continued to massage his member and teased Yuri's nipples. Both of them were kissing each other's necks. Their whines just added passion to their rapidly increasing speeds.

Neither of the two had won, Yuri knew how hard Serena was when she did these things, he couldn't beat her so easily and at the same time Serena knew that Yuri was elusive and didn't mind cheating to win.

The man thought of Serena's only weakness, a soft bite on his princess' neck that immediately paralyzed her and elicited a scream of pleasure from her. And with that he thought he'd won this battle.

"I love when you scream like that-AH!" He stopped when Serena licked his ear, his weak point. "Serena, you're also playing dirty."

Yuri stopped fingering her to observe Serena's smile, Yuri's favorite smile, he loved her so much and enjoyed every second of it, just seeing her he wanted to melt his lips with hers but unfortunately he had limits of what he was allowed to do.

"Why did you look at me like that? Come back and touch me."

"Wait, you're enjoying this? I thought you said that this was just a game, my Princess Serena."

Serena groaned. "Sometimes you're so annoying."

Serena went back to massage Yuri's member and he put his leg on Serena's genitals, starting to rub against it. Both returned to their game, Yuri continued shoving his finger in and out of her ass and with his free hand he massaged the girl's chest.

The moans of each individual grew stronger as they approached the hour of climax, Serena could feel how the precum dripped down Yuri's tip and her own liquids ran down her thighs. They both bit their lips when their climax arrived.

Both ran out almost immediately at the same time. They were exhausted, sweaty and Serena was the first to fall on the chest of her rival and a second later Yuri succumbed to the ground. Both were panting loudly.

Serene embraced Yuri, laying her head on his chest and patting his head. "I win my dear idiot." Yuri didn't have the strength to answer, he only wanted to hear the soothing heartbeat of her heart and Serena's soft breasts worked like perfect pillows.

"Hey, Yuri, I'm sorry about that."

"Is it that sex always leaves you vulnerable?"

She grabbed a fistful of his purple hair and pull it as punishment for the comment. "I'm just apologizing, why you always act like that?"

"Because you're fun to bother, it's not my fault."

Serena growled but didn't have the strength to keep scolding him, she worriedly looked at the disaster on the floor. "We should clean that up before they come back!"

Yuri didn't answer, he was sleeping, tired of the whole thing. It's interesting how they came to this whole situation, they'd been doing these kinds of things for months. Although Serena didn't remember why they started doing these things but she knew it was fun to be with Yuri.

Serena, exhausted, let out a sigh and fell asleep next to him. Maybe when they both woke up they could clean up the mess.


	3. Chapter 3

How did she get in this situation? She didn't know or why the hell she was doing this, but she was the one who started all this. She didn't know how to react to the kiss that Gloria gave her other than total paralysis of her body, all she could do was enjoy it, it was a perfect time right under the moonlight. Of course it started to rain, of course you could get a flu if you stayed out too long but the moment was too perfect for something so petty.

Except that she shouldn't do this, the fact was she was betraying the trust of her own boss, the person who she'd been working for the past three years, they'd even had a pretty big friendship since they were thirteen. Hell, their families had always been friends.

She separated Gloria from her reluctantly and looked her in the eye. "Why?" She asked, wanting to get a clear answer to this whole situation.

"I love you."

Marina had everything ready to keep the hotel room clear of any problem that could affect Gloria or Reiji, of course she knew that the second person wouldn't come because Gloria couldn't stand being in a room with Reiji.

"I know that Mr. Akaba is usually a bit of stubborn and his personality is irritating to say the least but I think you over blow it." She scratched her head, there were times when she couldn't understand Gloria.

Gloria had already entered the hotel room by this point, Marina spoke unsurprised that she didn't follow the order. "Hey Gloria, you know you should not enter first without my authorization, you know the emergency procedures."

Gloria didn't care about anything, she was so tired of having to deal with the party. She just wanted to lie down and relax in bed, or maybe do something else, since she was alone with Marina.

The bodyguard breathed slightly while Gloria sat on the long bed.

"Will Reiji come?"

"He told me he had to do something else," Gloria said while she had a smile on her face "Close the door." She ordered Marina and she fulfilled the order, both were alone in the room.

Marina was somewhat tense, although she was used to having relationships since Mr. Akaba had talked about the whole thing but doing it outside the mansion for her was something new. Because all the questions about sex were so hard for her.

Gloria thrust her fingers after awakening from her mental pool, she wanted her bodyguard to approach her, she did it and when she stopped right in front of her, the blonde wished that Marina would get on her knees. Gloria got up, she had a long white dress. "Lower your head." Marina did it.

"Do you know how much time has passed since we last did it?" Gloria asked in a firm voice, beginning to take off her white dress.

"Well I think it was when we were in the mansion a week ago, we did it in the library but we couldn't do what you had planned." Marina blushed, "Although I didn't know what was in the box at the end."

"That's why I brought the box, it's in my suitcase but I want you to do something first," Gloria said, her dress falling to the ground. "Lift up your face."

Marina raised her face, which quickly fell back down surprised that Gloria was completely naked. Stuttering, she asked her a question: "Did you take it off now or?"

"Since the whole meeting." Gloria sat back down, her entire crotch seemed to be bathed in her fluids, the cause of that was a small vibrator inside her. "This little friend didn't stop me from doing company work during all the meeting, the hardest thing was to resist the urge to scream and all of this is because of you. "

Marina swallowed quite hard, she knew she wanted her to refer to something specific. "My fault?"

"You left me waiting all that time, look what I had to resort to satisfy myself." There was a mock disappointment in her face. She raised her foot and navy chin and let her look at her face. "As your main punishment, you will first have to clean the debris."

Immediately she knew what she had to do, she nodded and removed the long stockings that reached to her knees. She began to smell her legs until the cum arrived, it was always a mandate from Gloria that she had to capture her body odor.

"This time the material of your perfume is Chrysanthemum." It was Gloria's requirement, to know what flowers the perfume was made of and she was already used to all this work, she loved doing it and she didn't care if she had to memorize an encyclopedia based on flowers to do it. "If you let me think, it would be the best of your perfumes to date."

Gloria smirked. "Good, but you still have work to do."

Marina continued licking her leg until she reached her mistress' fluids, she began to lick them and enjoyed tasting them. She hated that it was not fresh but this was part of the punishment on Gloria's part. She finished with one leg and continued with the other leg until she reached her crotch, where her mistress stopped her.

Lifting her face and making her see her face, Marina's entire mouth was full of Gloria's fluids, she loved the expression she made and all the redness that was on her face. Marina was her graceful knight but seeing her like that, it was intoxicating.

"I haven't given you permission to do that, I just told you to clean me up," Gloria said firmly. Marina nodded. "Get up, I have to clean you now."

She got up and found the new order weird. "Clean me up?" She asked as Gloria wandered over to the suitcases on the floor. It was the same box that she had taken before when she was in the mansion, she put it on her in bed. "I need the bathroom first, take off your clothes and put the contents in the box, your punishment has just begun."

With Reiji and the others out of the mansion Serena and Yuri didn't have much to do other than stay and wait for when the others would arrive back from their three-day trip. Although Gloria and Grace had asked Serena before if she had any interest in going with them.

With both alone in the mansion, it only meant one thing.

"Now stay still for a second, I want to see what you have left." Serena tried something new with Yuri, she used her bow and began to tie it on his member as if it were a birthday present.

At the end Serena got excited, she even thought about how beautiful it looked on him, she couldn't help but laugh. "It looks so pretty, even when I touch it!" Serena mockingly laughed. Yuri was just ashamed of the whole situation but even so he couldn't help but enjoy how happy the girl was.

Both were in Yuri's room, they felt safer in what Yuri called his "love cave", the nickname the servant used to annoy the purple haired girl.

"Can we start doing it now? I'm desperate here and your ornaments aren't helping." He kept sounding embarrassed and desperate, he really was horny enough. He just wanted to finish it once and for all.

"Are you really so desperate?" Serena positioned herself on his chest and with her victory face started to annoy him, taking his nose in. "I want to bother you a bit more before doing it, what if we make a game."

"And what is it about?"

"Well, one about truth or dare."

Yuri loved the idea of where things were going. "So a challenge where you can be dared to do anything and to tell the truth too?" Serena nodded. "I like that."

"I want to start first."

"As you wish, Yuri."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." There was a smirk on Serena's face. She knew that if she answered this carefully, she wouldn't fall for Yuri's games and that would bother him.

"What is the most shameful thing you have done in your life?"

Serena thought for a second, there were so many moments but not one that she remembered was really that serious. "Once Grace pulled me into the pool and soaked my birthday cake by the pool."

"Why the fuck did she throw you into the pool?"

"I made her annoyed because I threw her favorite doll by accident." She giggled. "Just thinking about the whole accident only caused her to laugh. "You had to see our faces when Gloria found out, she hit us hard enough to nearly make us forget it."

"Whoa, Marina never hit me in the head. She's hard but she's never hit me."

Serena took his member, shaking it like a toy causing pleasure in the boy. "Ok, my turn, truth or dare."

"Dare."

Serena took off the shirt she was wearing that moment and revealed she wasn't using a bra. Yuri raised an eyebrow while smiling.

"Play with them while I play with your rod."

Yuri nodded and approaching her left breast began to lick her making her moan with pleasure. She didn't waste time and began to touch him.

"You cum in the next 15 minutes and you lose."

"Wait you didn't tell-" Serena pressed her face to his chest so that he continued to make her nipples feel good.

"That's cheating!" The butler was upset but the next time she would pay. He started to bite her nipple as he massaged her other breast with his hands, pricking her nipples while sucking the other.

In response Serena concentrated on massaging his tip as quickly as possible, the male wanted to moan in satisfaction but that would go against him, if Serena managed to make him cum in the next 13 minutes he was going to lose.

"You look like a baby, sucking my breasts that way." She started patting and stroking his head with the available hand she had, she was right he looked like a giant baby, even as beautiful as one. "Let's see you cum right now, I want to see you to lose."

She had already dominated Yuri who was about to reach climax, even if he released Serena's breasts he wouldn't be able to contain it. He had to moan because of how excited he was. The way Serena played with his nether region made it impossible for him to continue. "Hell, you win!" He reached his climax and it ran into Serena's hands.

The girl had a grin seeing that he had lost, she didn't care that her hand was covered in his cum, the true joy was watching him lose. "Whoa, you were really horny, look at the huge amount you got."

The girl groaned. "Now it's my turn." The smirk grew on Yuri's face, oh how she would answer this one. "Truth or Dare?"

"You know, I won't give you the satisfaction of revenge."

"I know, but I know you hate to be called a coward if don't accept it." Yuri said, getting her where he wanted, he approached her and began to whisper to her in a low tone of voice. "You can't stand being called a coward, I know my dear princess all too well."

Yuri had her in the palm of his hand, he even started to play with one of her bangs, whoa it was amazing how beautiful she looked with her hair untied. "What do you say? Truth or Dare?"

Serena bit her lips and rolled her eyes, muttering, "Dare."

"Seriously?"

"Remember the time you made me drink your slick?" Serena remembered that moment, Yuri's face that moment was worth all the pain. The girl saw his hand open and the waste that remained in his hand. "Yes, now, do from both sides, I hope you like the taste my dear princess."

Serena growled but began to lick the liquid that were on his fingers and in the palm of his hand. "Slowly, you will swallow everything, I want to see what it looks like in your mouth." She didn't know which was horrible: the fact that the taste could e horrible or the fact that Yuri was winning.

Slowly she began to lick every one of his fingers, even reaching up in her mouth. When she finished, Yuri took her by the chin, not letting her swallow them.

Serena blushed.

"You should see yourself now, how naughty you are." She couldn't comment. Yuri lifted her head a little more. "Start to swallow it." She did, feeling it in her throat she was weirder than the taste was. She swore on her life that never would she return to this.

"How did you feel?"

"Horrible, I don't want to do it again."

"Do you see what I felt like last time?" He still felt annoyed that time that she ended up in his mouth, it wasn't her fault that he was so good.

Serena still had the taste in her mouth prompting her to have a crazy idea. She approached Yuri, he was distracted by the quickness of her movement. He didn't realize that Serena connected her lips with his.

They lasted at least a few minutes Serena just waited for the bad smell of her mouth to bother Yuri but when she disconnected his lips from him, Yuri just stayed static with his red face like a tomato looking at her.

"Hey, Yuri." He was paralyzed until he looked back at Serena. "My bad breath did not bother you? Come on, I had your own semen."

"I ... I want to sleep, now." Yuri covered himself with his sheets as if he was afraid of something. Serena didn't understand why he reacted in that way, until she remembered that they haven't kissed each other before.

She scratched her head not knowing what to say but at least she tried to apologize. "Eh, Yuri I'm sorry, it was just a joke."

After an awkward moment of silence, Yuri finally spoke, "Don't worry." But she could not help but feel that discomfort in his voice.

Serena thought that she made a big mistake. She went to bed, not facing him and plunging into the second pair of pillows, hoping that at least tomorrow everything would be better and Yuri would have forgotten the whole thing.

There was a reason why they didn't kiss, this was just a game for them but Yuri was afraid to take things to those levels for fear of being discovered. But the worst of all is that they both really felt something.

Gloria looked at her naked body in mirror in the bathroom, her hair was messy, having to be in that meeting all day left her tired and even more so when she had that device in her vagina.

Her position in the her "husband's" company wasn't a very simple one, she was in charge of organizing business and being a second in command after Reiji, she loved her job, heck, who doesn't like to have power. But the fact that she got it through a marriage was not something she enjoyed.

She believed in self-effort and the merit must be earned through the effort you make. But this, God, she'd spent four years studying business, all because her father wanted her to take the easy alternative, all to please him.

Her father was an idiot, both she and Grace knew it. It was one of the reasons she wanted all her sisters to be with her.

"Gloria." She turned to look at Marina, her hair was loose and she was wearing a purple robe as well as holding the box, her face was completely red. "I'm ready."

She took the box from her hands and put it somewhere else, she would use it soon but she had to do something first.

She let herself fall to the clear floor even feeling ashamed to move her naked body, although it was not simple shyness, her body was full of scars, she has fought a lot all her life, she isn't a person that is now by simple luck.

She was the adopted daughter of a family since she was thirteen, she lived on the streets fighting to earn a living before. They died, but left her with four brothers that she took care of since she was 16, four wonderful awkward people who she saw become men but fought a lot and lost equally.

"I'm sorry you have to see my body is-" She was stopped when Gloria put her finger in her mouth.

"I don't want you to apologize, never do it, every time I see your body, I love you, so never apologize for that." She hated that self-loathing she had with her body, the scars weren't her fault and it wasn't something she could change.

Gloria joined her lips with hers, beginning with a passionate kiss that led to both in a battle with their tongues, Gloria came out victorious and when they finished they left a trail of saliva.

Gloria rested her forehead with that of her beloved. "Get ready, I want to give you a bath as part of your punishment but before that..."

She took the objects that were in the box, which were a collar and handcuffs. Gloria put the collar on first.

"It looks good on you, admit it." Marina blushed at the comment. Gloria continued by using the handcuffs to tie Marina's arms behind her, Gloria then took her to the shower.

She touched her naked body a little more, sliding her finger on her chest until it reached her stomach where she started playing with it, she was amazed at how well built her body was, she had never seen many women with that kind of physique and with defined muscles.

The best thing of all was the expression that Marina made when she was touched, she was really embarrassed but she didn't do anything to stop her because deep down she loved it.

"What would people think when they saw a powerful bodyguard being dominated in this way?" Marina looked away not wanting to see her face out of sheer modesty. Gloria smirked, there was something else in that box for her, it was a small toy similar to the one she had put in her slit before. "What do you think?"

Marina shrugged, she knew what she wanted to do with that thing. "Where will you put it?" Gloria smirked when she was asked that question, and God, the bodyguard started to sweat hard when she watched her. She swallowed. "Can you have a little mercy?"

The owner shook her head, squatting down and opening her legs, before introducing it, she began to lubricate it with her own saliva. Marina blushed to see her do that.

When introducing it Marina gave a slight cry when it began to enter her hole.

"Glo..Ri..a" She murmured her name in pleasure. Gloria got up from the floor and showed her another device, it seemed to be like a remote control. "What is-AHHGH !" The device inside began to vibrate.

Gloria stroked her hair softly and whispered in her ear. "What do you feel?" Marina didn't answer and just let her moans speak for her.

She continued to massage her breasts, it was incredible how soft she was, a contrast to her hard, scarred body and her firm nipples. She kissed her neck, making Gloria feel even better, it was her punishment for her to have to bow to his touch.

She no longer looked like the confident, tough bodyguard, she was only her lover now.

Gloria opened the shower so that the water would fall on both of them, beginning to wet her enough, she needed to bathe her. She stopped the vibration tracking device.

"Against the wall." She set her aside so that her head was pressed against the wall. Then she inserted one of her fingers behind her and re-activated the device in her slit.

She had now the water falling on her, her nipples hit against the wall and both of her holes being penetrated. In addition to having both hands seized, her orgasm was about to arrive.

"Gloria! I'm about to come." Her screams were nectar for her. She came and the object ended up popping out of her vagina with the pressure, she slowly fell to the ground, her heart throbbed a thousand times.

Gloria went and removed the handcuffs from her hands, after caressing her face and an intense kiss between them, Gloria accompanied her to the bed. Marina hugged her and laid her head on her breasts while Gloria stroked her hair, it was really beautiful when she slept that way.

Tired, she murmured some words: "I want to rest for a few minutes." She had more plans for tonight but seeing the way she said it, she felt sorry for the bodyguard a little.

"For one hour and we can watch a movie in the meantime."

Marina smiled. Gloria returned it and planted a kiss her forehead. As much as she criticized Grace for most of her ideas, she really should thank her for all this sometime. She was with the person she loved.


End file.
